Mother's Day
by Sky's Limit5
Summary: When Miko discovers Sky's past a few days before Mother's Day, she decides to do something for her. Ties into "Sky" but can be treated as a separate story.
1. Chapter 1

I should be working on my other stories, but this ones plot bunny wouldn't get out of my head, so I typed this up! Enjoy this small oneshot!

Transformers Prime and it's characters belong to Hasbro. Not me, unfortunately.

This is a **VERY** early Mother's Day gift. Enjoy. :)

* * *

The Autobots looked at Miko in surprise when she announced that she was going to Japan for a while.

"Wait..." Bulkhead said, looking at his charge. "Why are you going back to Japan?"

"Because it's Mother's Day. I'm going to spend time with my Mom." Miko answered.

Bulkhead frowned. "An entire day dedicated to mothers?" he asked.

Sky turned to the pair. "It makes sense. Our carriers, or mothers, do a lot of things for us. It is good that a day is dedicated to them for what they do."

Miko turned to Sky. "Are you a mother?" She asked. June, Jack, and Raf, who were standing nearby, looked at Sky curiously.

Sky froze and looked at the human in surprise. "N... No. I'm... I'm not a... a carrier." She said nervously. Ratchet frowned at her.

June tilted her head. "Are you okay?"

Sky nodded. "Yes... I'll... I'll be in my quarters." She quickly turned and left the room.

"What is wrong with Sky?" Raf asked when she left. "Why did she get so... protective when asked a simple question?"

"I don't know." Optimus said. "But she may tell us eventually."

June turned and looked down the hallway where Sky had gone and decided to talk to her.

Sky was sitting on her berth, looking at the datapad in one servo. It was the picture that was taken the day of the attack. If only they had known... A knock on the human-sized door to her quarters-which was kept locked-got her attention. She placed datapad on her desk, went over to the door, bent down, and unlocked it. "Come in."

June entered nervously and looked up at Sky. "Is something wrong?"

Sky shook her helm. "No. Why do you think something is wrong?"

June looked up into Sky's optics. "You aren't telling the truth."

Sky sighed and placed a servo next to June. June looked at Sky curiously before climbing on and Sky placed the nurse on her desk; next to the datapad.

June looked at the picture on the datapad. "Who are they?"

Sky sighed. "My mate and two of my sparklings." She murmured.

"Two?" June asked.

Sky nodded. "Yes. My third sparkling was born shortly after I became an Autobot."

June gazed sadly down at the picture. "What happened to them?" She asked.

Sky sighed. "They are off-line. My youngest died shortly after birth."

June looked up and saw a sad look in Skys optics. "I will leave you alone now." She said and Sky helped her off of the desk.

June left the room. When she had disappeared from sight, Miko stepped out of her hiding place. She smiled softly as a plan formed in her mind.

~Later that day~

Sky entered the main area to find that only Raf was there. "Where is everyone?" She asked.

Raf looked up at her with a small grin. "Out and about." He stood off the couch and opened the groundbridge. "I'll take you to them." He added.

Sky tilted her helm to the side curiously before following Raf through the groundbridge. She froze when she saw where they were. They were on the edge of a cliff, but there was a forest behind her. In front of her were the other Autobts, Miko, June, Jack... And Fowler.

"Happy Mother's Day Sky!" Miko cried cheerfully.

June grinned at Sky. "Seems someone was listening in our conversation." She said with amusement.

Sky laughed before looking at the other Autobots. "She roped you all into it?" She asked, humor in her voice, to which Ratchet nodded.

"We have something to show you." Miko said, waving at the other Autobots. They all stepped aside and Sky gasped in shock. There were four graves in front of the edge of the cliff. She moved forward and saw there were names on the graves. Waterfall, Wingsplash, Rainfall, and Waterflight.

"Primus." She whispered in awe.

"Sky... Will you tell us about Heion?" Optimus asked calmly.

Sky chuckled softly. "It wasn't a very important city." She said.

"It was one of the few that went against the Council." Ratchet pointed out. Sky nodded and began telling everyone present about where she had lived before the war...

* * *

All right... That was sweet. A small Mother's Day present for Sky. :)


	2. Chapter 2

This was origionally going to be one chapter, but the plot bunny came up from behind and hit me over the head with a frying pan. So here is the second, and most likely last, chapter!

The giant alien robots belong to Hasbro, but the characters below belong to me. The poem at the end doesn't belong to me either.

* * *

It was now Mother's Day and Sky was currently sitting near the small memorial for her mate and sparklings, watching the sunset and drawing on her sketchpad. She was currently drawing Heion's crystal gardens from her memory.

A small sound made her helm look up, expecting one of her team. Instead, there were three transparent forms heading her way, a mech and two little femmes. Waterfall, Wingsplash, and Rainfall; and Waterfall was carrying Waterflight.

Sky put her sketchpad into subspace and stood to greet them.

"Mama!" Rainfall cried and raced up to Sky, and grabbed onto Sky's leg, much to the older femmes shock.

She looked at Waterfall for an explanation. "Primus has allowed us a short time to be here." he responded, putting a servo on Sky's shoulder.

Sky nodded slightly in understanding and took Waterflight from her mate. She sat back down to watch the sunset as Waterfall sat down beside her as well, wrapping his arms around her. Rainfall and Wingsplash crawled onto Sky's lap, and for a few minutes, the family sat there.

When Waterfall, Rainfall, Wingsplash, and Waterflight started to fade away, Rainfall and Wingsplash said together: "Happy Mother's Day Mama."

_If tears could build a stairway,_  
_and memories a lane;_  
_I'd walk right up to Heaven,_  
_and bring you home again._

* * *

There we go! A short chapter, but very sweet. :) It was sad what happened to her, but if it hadn't; I wouldn't have come up with this.

Sky's Limit out!


End file.
